You Don't See Me
by just another weasley
Summary: *complete* Set on the train ride after GRADUATION. Hr/R please R/R!!!! (PG 13 for a little language)


This is my first attempt at a song fic, I love the song…it's truly great.  
  
Disclaimer: I don'town Hermione, I don't own Ron, I don't own Harry or Ginny or anyone else that Imay or may not mention in the fic. Idon't own the song, I don't know who does all I know is that it's from theJosie and the Pussycats soundtrack.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
With no further adieu, I present: "You Don't See Me," by just another weasley.  


  
  
Hermione sat down and dropped her head; cradling it gentlyin her hands, she started to cry. Memories of the day flooded through her mind and she thought of whatshe's accomplished in the past seven years, but it only made the tears flowstronger. She looked out the window andwatched the scenery fly bye. "My lifeis over," she thought as she watched the place she'd considered home disappearfrom view.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron opened the door a crack, "Can I come in?"  
She looked up at him, and slowly nodded.  
  


_ **This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where I love you too much  
This is as hard as it gets  
'Cuz I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough**_  


  


"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down across from her.  
"Oh Ron, I… it's just that… it's all over!" She cried loudly. "It's all over, and I didn't do shit."  
Her statement caught Ron completely off guard.   
"How can you say that? You were a prefect… head girl… always had top marks… you have great friends ," he gave her a cheeky grin, "you even set the record for OWLS and tied the one for NEWTS!"  
  
Hermione just shook her head, "It doesn't matter. That's all crap and it doesn't mean shit." She continued to cry softly.  
  


**_I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours you can hold me  
I'm empty and taken   
And tumbling and breaking_**  


  


He looked at her, amazed and confused.   
"Hermione, when we were at school that was the most important stuff… what's going on?"  
Hermione looked him straight in the eyes, but couldn't see him through the tears.  
  


**_'Cuz you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could_  
**

  


"Remember in sixth year?" Hermione asked after a long pause. "The second Hogsmead weekend…" she trailed off and started to blush. He blushed to.  
"Hermione, I told you I was sorry. I know I shouldn't have-"  
"I," she interrupted the apology she had heard countless times before, "was so STUPID. I was so absorbed in school work and so concerned with my marks that I didn't see how **badly** wanted that."  
Ron was getting more confused by the second.  
"Hermione-think straight, would you? If you had **really **wanted that… if you had been **ready**, would you have SLAPPED me? No, you would have… kissed me back. And why are you thinking about this to begin with? It was two years ago."  
Hermione bit her lip, trying to hold back the fresh tears she could feel coming.  
  


**_  
I dream a world where you understand  
But I dream a million sleepless nights  
And I dream of fire when you're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights _**  


  


"Forget it." She said, "It's not important. It's too late now anyway, we've graduated… it's all over."  
  


**_I'm speechless and faded  
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends?  
Nothing but good friends?_  
**

  


"Hermione, I don't understand. What are you talking about? School… friendships…memories, what?"  
"EVERYTHING!" she screamed, "I'M TALKING ABOUT EVERYTHING Ron! School's over, and with it so is my whole life! All I've done fro the past seven years is WORK. Word at my EDUCATION! Now school's over and I'm in the real world without anything. Who cares how many NEWTS I scored? I will still be homeless if I don't have a job, and I can't get a job until I decide on my future! And to top it all off-the friggin icing on the friggin cake, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING! I have TWO friends in the world. No boyfriend, no experience in having one. No girl-friends. NO NOTHING! I am a failure! Everything I've worked for, all that I thought was important is SHIT. And all that I either took for granted or ignored… all that I didn't care enough about… all THAT is what matters. THAT is what I've been talking about Ron. THAT IS WHY I'M CRYING! That…" her voice dropped, "That is why I'm basically dead."  
  


**_This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
And isn't this just where we met?  
Is this the last chance that I'll ever get?_  
**

  
Ron sat, dumbfounded, and watched her cry. He thought of his goals, hopes, and dreams over the past seven years and stared at Hermione as she sobbed. Her entire body shook as she drained herself of tears.   
  
  
  
"You still have me and Harry," Ron tried desperately, but he only succeeded in making her cry harder.  


  


**_ I wish I was lonely  
Instead of just only  
Crystal and see-through  
And not enough to you  
'Cuz you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could_  
**

  
"You still don't get it Ron," Hermione whispered when she finally was able to talk again. "It's not about what I have… I don't know so many things I should have learned…"  
"What don't you know?" he asked, his voice full of sincerity.  
"Love."  


  


**_'Cuz you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would_  
**

  
  
Suddenly Ron knew what to do, or at least what he wanted to do. He leaned forward and kissed her unlike the last time he tried-she kissed him back.  
  


**_The way I know you could_**  


  
When they finally pulled apart, Ron looked straight into her eyes.  
"I love you Hermione Granger. I thought you knew that… it never occurred to me that you would ever want-" he stopped for a moment, "And if you did… I never thought to think you wouldn't know."  
  
She laughed lightly at his horrible way of putting words together; there was something so sweet about it, so innocent, and so Ron.  
  
"You're forgiven," Hermione told him, "I can't put any blame on you-after all, it took me until now to realize how badly I wanted you...needed you, and loved you."  
  
Ron just stared at her, amazed that his dream could come true. She leaned in and kissed him sweetly, and they lived happily ever after.  
  
  



End file.
